Baby Mommy, Baby Daddy
by passionforwriting24
Summary: When Gwen is left with a basket with a baby in it, she calls Peter and ask to help take care of it with her. But as they begin to become parents, are they ready? Will it just drift them both apart? (Andrew Garfield version)


**It's about _damn_ time I create a story and actually go with it. I lost inspiration with my previous stories, so I really hope you all enjoy this new story!**

**+  
>Lol, so basically this is about Gwen, who gets a knock on her door, to see a basket with a child in it! She calls Peter in to help her, so this is just them as parents raising a child, unexpectedly. Follow along to see how they raise a child! Uh...hope you like...I guess :)<strong>

**+  
>Also, Gwen did <em>not<em> die in this story. She actually is in college in New York, but this is what I need to be for the story to be good so hopefully no hate about that!**

**Kay. So now that's taken cared of, onto the story!**

**...**

The cold, damp rain continued to pour hardly as a mysterious young teenager clutched onto the basket, running across the busy streets of New York to sit under a shade of dry spot for her to set herself. It was so cold, she couldn't even calm down the little one, the child whimpering and scaredly at the surroundings.

The teenage mother breathed lightly, feeling herself drowsy by every minute or second she ran, and the sweat on her forehead going down her cheek. The cries of a child continue to ring through her ears, letting her hand squeeze the holder tighter, kissing the forehead of the beautiful baby in the brown basket as she sat down to catch her breath.

"Don't cry, don't cry..." The 17 year old whispered, setting the dark purple blanket on the child. "Mommy will always love you. I'll always be in your heart." She glanced up and squinted her eyes at the familiar apartment her friend Gwen Stacy lives in. What she was about to do, she just hopes Gwen understands. Because she doubt Gwen will just all of a sudden keep it.

She let out a sigh and made sure it was good enough to run across the street to the apartment, seeing it was her only chance. The traffic was shortening, the rain was about to pour even harder, and the baby was ready to cry her eyes out. She took her chance before running as quickly as she could to Gwen's apartment. She ran with all her might, entering the double doors and towards her apartment room, feeling her heartbeat faster than anything she could ever do.

Her feet guided her up the elevator, and she eventually ended up right in front of Gwen's door. The teenager set the basket down, and stared at the door.

She hesitated to knock, but finally punched her knuckles on the doorway, then leaving without turning her head back.

**...**

Gwen held her breath tightly, sticking out her tongue in the process of concentration, making sure the model of the planet earth was placed perfectly, and almost the slightest movement could ruin the whole model itself. Her hands were shaking from the coffee she just drank, and the sweat on her forehead was pattering on her forehead from all the hard work on her science project.

Her college assignment/project was to make a model of planet earth, and write in a neat form the reasons or even facts about it. That's why Gwen decided to type it in the prettiest font she could find, just now hoping she can make the semester grade a good one.

"Aaaaaand..." She quickly set the earth down, it landing perfectly on the mark. "Done!"

Gwen took a step back and admired her work, seeing that is all done. The work, the plot, _everything_. If only Peter was there help her finish it, after the 5th promise he said. She shook her head at that. Sometimes he just can't keep promises.

Gwen slid back into her rolly chair, and looked out the window to see it was raining hard. So hard, it was attempting to break her window, or hail. She could hear the wind whistle, and the honks of traffic kicking loudly into her ear, and the sound of web shooters making that _ss_ sound going across the city.

She knew who it was. She knew he always missed out, just so he could protect the city from villains or bandits. Gwen always feared one day he wouldn't come back to her doorway ever again, being dead. All she would do is _shudder_ at that memory.

She sighed and sunk back into her chair, only to hear a loud knock on her door. Smiling, she jumped off the chair and walked down the hallway and towards the front apartment door, giggling. She fluffed her blonde hair before turning the knob and opening the door.

"Odd that you're using the door I'm assu..." She paused. _Nobody_ was there. Gwen, baffled to see no one, peeked her head around to see not one person, but then heard a loud screaming cry right below her. She peered down and slightly gasped. Her eyes traveled all the way down to the basket, to see a baby right under her.

She quickly picked up the basket, looked around for a minute, then slammed the door shut and ran into her room, slamming that door as well.

The loud cries went louder when the sound of the door rang to the baby's ear. Gwen quickly picked it up, and quietly swifted it around in her arms.

"Shh...don't cry, don't cry..." She whispered, kissing the cheek. "Um, Gwen's here, Gwen's here." Gwen stared into the baby's hazelnut eyes, and noticed how it already had that dirty blonde hair growing in. The baby had a small pink bib under her, as it calmed down, Gwen feeling the baby's soft touch hit her shoulder.

She smiled softly. "I'm assuming you're a girl, right?" The blonde quickly set the baby girl on her bed and instantly looked out the window. Who on earth would abandon their baby just like that? Especially to someone they don't even know. For all they know, it could've been a kidnapper!

Those questions were running through Gwen's mind as she knew she needed help. Who would she call, to help her with this baby girl?

She stared at the baby, and then immediately grabbed the phone, and dialed a familiar number she knew. After three dials sounds, Peter answered within a dash.

_"Hey Gwen!"_ The sounds of his web shooters, meaning he's at his alter ego. _"I'm...I'm kinda busy now, can it wait?"_

Gwen rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I don't know. I need you to come as soon as possible."

_"A-Are you hurt?"_

"No, it's just _really_ important."

_"I'll try to come as soon as I can, alright?" _He breathed hard, pounding his fist into the criminal, and trying to listen to his girlfriend on full attention.

Gwen nodded, then carrying the small child into her arms. "You think you can get over here at ten?"

_"I can try...but I promise to hurry as possible."_

She nodded again at his words, then clearing her throat as the small little girl began to cry and whine as loud as she can. Peter paused the scene he caused, and gulped loudly at the sound of children screams.

_"Oh god, Gwen! Did you just go into labor, with a child I didn't even know?!"_

"No, no! Good gracious, _no_ Peter! That screaming is why I need you to get here. Something just happened!" Gwen exclaimed loudly, picking up the baby and rocking it around, adjusting the phone in one hand. "Can you just hurry?"

"I'll hurry." Peter hung up the phone, letting Gwen just simply stare at the baby girl in her arms.

Who _is_ this baby?

**...**

Peter silently landed on the fire escape, taking off his mask, and putting his phone in the suit pocket. He carefully made sure Gwen wasn't sleeping, so glanced inside the room, seeing his beautiful girlfriend holding a small baby in her hands. With a soft, gentle knock, he saw Gwen noticing his appearance. She set the baby down and quietly opened the door, giving him a peck on the cheek and letting him inside her room.

"Hey." She smiled, gesturing him to come in. Peter jumped in within a breeze, quickly standing up and giving Gwen a peck on the lips. Her mouth formed a smile, giving him a passionate reply back, both doing the same each time continuously in her bedroom. They set each other's hands on one another, giving in breaths as they continued to just…eat each other's lips off in an enjoyment kind of way.

Gwen felt her heart ache in awe at this breath taking moment, but realized this was not the reason she called Peter over. It was for a _real_ reason. She then slightly pushed Peter off her, quickly sitting down on the computer chair, and Peter sitting on the bed.

"You enjoyed that?" He grinned, taking it all in from the best girlfriend he ever had. Gwen teasingly shook her head like a dog, before walking over to the basket, picking it up gently in her hands and handing it to Peter.

"This was why I asked you to come over." Peter moved the blanket, to see the baby girl sleeping peacefully in the most cutest position possible. He stared at her for almost an hour, then looking at Gwen, motioning her to continue an explanation for him.

She sighed, grabbing the child into her arms. "I found this basket when I opened the door. Someone _abandoned_ her, and I couldn't just leave her there for something to happen."

"Maybe someone accidentally dropped the basket on their way home?"

"I doubt that," Gwen started, smiling at her. "I was thinking, maybe I should keep her and...well, raise her."

Peter gaped at her. "You sure you want to do that? I think you aren't really ready for _this_ kind of thing. Taking care of a child is seriously responsibility Gwen. And, you would have to do a bunch of things for her. Not to mention..."

"Slow down there bug boy." Gwen hushed him. "I think I can do this. I want this child safe, because since this mysterious person wants me to take care of her, then I will accept that and try my best. Maybe you can actually help me as well. Like, you know...uh..." She pondered a minute before snapping her finger. "Maybe by helping take care of her!"

"I don't know Gwen...I mean, a-are you sure? You don't even know anything about this child."

Gwen sighed at her boyfriend, then giving him an assuring smile. "I can go to the hospital tomorrow and find out about her." Peter stared at the baby, continuing his thoughts about the whole situation. Was Gwen ready? More importantly, was _he_ ready?

He looked back at his girlfriend. "What about school? How are you going to balance both between another?"

"I can ask my mom or your Aunt May."

"What about baby supplies?"

"I'll go to the store."

"Babysitter?"

"Like I said, Aunt May or my mom."

"Diapers?"

"Part of supplies."

"Baby food?"

"As well as supplies."

"B—"

"Peter, I'll be fine with this little girl!" Gwen giggled, quickly kissing his cheek and sitting in his lap. "I already feel passionate about this."

Peter finally gave in, a small smile forming on his face. "Alright, Alright. You seem passionate about it, so why'd you call me?"

"Well...I just thought, maybe, that...you could help me with her maybe?"

"I'll..." Peter sighed, then kissed her cheek. "I think I need to rest on this."

"So do I." She whispered in his ear, laughing at how bad she was with flirting. They both laughed together, as he kissed her cheek and held the baby girl in his arms.

He bit his lip. "Does she already have a name?"

"I dunno. That's why I'm planning to go to the hospital."

"Alright. So, catch ya later? My Aunt wants me to do the dishes."

"M'kay. See ya Peter!" She waved at him as he left out the window, making her quickly sigh and stare at the baby girl quickly and ponder over the same question.

Is this what she really wants to do?

**...**

**A bit short, I know, but I promise to try and make it longer. Though if this doesn't have much success, I don't mind clicking the delete button. But I'm determined to keep this up. Though I doubt you all will be disappointed even if I did delete this XD**

**so…I'll see you all whenever I update.**

**– Jane**


End file.
